


Memoir of the Aegis

by VZ_Blade



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VZ_Blade/pseuds/VZ_Blade
Summary: A person and his partners decide to visit different places in Alrest.





	1. The Beginning and the End (Where We Used To Be)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [天之圣杯的回忆](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362538) by Fubuki Flan. 



> Fubuki Flan's Notes  
> 1\. All names in this story belong to the real roles in Xenoblade Chronicles 2, including some NPCs or sth else, however there is still one or a few original items. Who knows.  
> 2\. There are references to other media in this story.  
> 3\. Chapter names follow the format of chapter number - name - corresponding music from the XB2 soundtrack
> 
> My Notes  
>  **This story contains potential spoilers for the entirety of Xenoblade Chronicles 2. ******
> 
> 1\. I will try my best to update periodically (the original work is kinda long: ~130k), no promises though.  
> 2\. I hope you find this fanfic entertaining! It may be cliche to say this, but your support is my biggest motivation! (*≧∀≦*) I am open to any suggestions btw!  
> 3\. I am a mere translator of this work. All credit goes to the user “Fubuki Flan” of the NGA forum. If you know Chinese, please also go support the excellent original work, as credited above!  
> 4\. I can assure you that there will be changes to the chapters as time goes on.

“The story of the Aegis is one of straightforward complexity, a story where a boy made his metamorphosis into a man.”

This account is from a dying, yet an ever-pursuing writer, using what is remaining of his strength. Likewise, such is the reason for this journey.

To recollect, to hold it in my own heart, I step on a journey to trace back the paths of the Aegis accompanied by my partners. There will definitely be hardships on this journey, but we have so much to gain from it.

And thus, this is my story.

The idea of a journey blossoms on a dreamy, cloudless morning. Wasting no time in preparations, I don’t want to bring much - some basic clothing, a wad of cash from my savings, a salvage suit that no longer looks awkward on me, and most importantly, a charm-size crystal that serves as a testament to my affinity - just the traveling essentials, you know.

As I wash my suit on the front door, the two nice partners return from early laundry "coincidentally", and their bright faces start to cloud with uncertainty.

“Well, at least it beats sleeping until this hour.” One bluntly say to the other.

Even though the other partner keeps her genial looks, a slight wrinkle can be seen across her brow momentarily. Too cowardly to face their dismissive and disapproving looks, I have no choice but to confess my thoughts.

“You can’t be thinking about going alone, can’t you?” The plain Leftherian dress did nothing to suppress the dignified nature that she possesses. Instead, her piercing tone only serves to sharpen her overwhelming authority.

“I think darling just don’t know what clothes to bring for us, right?” The other partner perfectly blends her physique into the local style, forming an elegant sense of beauty. However, trying to flatter her at this point will not do me any favors.

They didn’t express objections to traveling together, nor did they express support.

“Let’s talk to Gramps and Auntie first, so they don’t have to worry about us. Then we can depart tomorrow. OK?”

The elegant partner goes around me and sets the food basket on the table. Meanwhile, I sit at the front door, bewildered, with a salvager helmet on hand.

“Put down the suit, go wash your hands, and then let’s eat.”

The dignified partner reach towards me, and her blonde, velvety hair cascades from her shoulder to the front of my eyes.

So, uh......I must have carried an embarrassed look beyond redemption when I was suddenly pecked by the forehead, I suppose.


	2. Memories of the Ancient Vessel (The Ancient Vessel)

I once listen to some confessions from veteran salvagers before I start this journey, long before I decide to settle in this village. In their fleeting careers, these salvagers suffer pressure and baggage far surpassing others’ imagination. 

The antiquities in the Cloud Sea - the remaining pieces of a distant civilization - eventually find their place as mere muddle memories of these salvagers. Although it is a great job to make a living, the agonizing past that they have to face and alcohol will continually torture the remaining life of a salvager as a tragic consequence.

Innumerable mysteries lies beneath this world we called Alrest. They may be born from the forsaking civilizations, or the cruelties of warfare, or the careless words of a drunken man. Even if that is the case, the vast Cloud Sea remains to be the birthplace of thousands of tales and legends. We can only perceive scattering pieces of it, even though what we can embrace are already approaching that insurmountable beauty.  

Supposedly, tales of the Aegis surface when she is discovered in a sunken ancient vessel. I am fortunate enough to find and speak with several witnesses of the incident, with a bit of incentive thrown in. 

“The Aegis, released from its shackles, and a chosen young man saved us.” or similar variations are repeated throughout the accounts.

However, Nopon salvagers are notably worse in their abilities to recall past incidents. Despite being more talkative, their discussions mainly revolves around erudite topics on food and other materialistic enjoyments. As the topic gradually shifts to the Aegis’s clothing and appearance, I quitted immediately. 

In the vastness of the Cloud Sea, it is nearly impossible to recover that vessel containing the Aegis; I can only write from my own accounts.

After notifying my dearest family, I stand on the entrance to the village, along with my two companions, and some neatly-packed baggage.

“***, ! I won’t be able to accompany you this time, be sure to look after them and yourself.” 

For some miraculous reason, Gramps carries a sly undertone when he speaks. 

The facial expression of a titan tends to be difficult to understand, but I am already an expert after living alongside Gramps for so long. The look in his eyes already completes the whole story.

“Oh, I will try my best to find a girlfriend for you too, you old satyr playtitan.” As the breeze whistles with intimate notes, the gentle partner teases him, her voice filled to the brim with youthful happiness.

“I can do that on my own! And now there is finally have some spare time to myself, with you three leaving… Don’t try to stir matters outside.”

“Nah, I think Gramps needs at least two, and also the type that shares 'feelings' with each other.” Hiding in the crowd, one of the younger members of the village asserted. 

Even when his voice is changing from puberty, his sarcastic tone is still recognizable. 

The gentle partner is visibly surprised, while the elegant partner remains silent, flushed with embarrassment. The young man's witty words are met with audible laughter from the surroundings, embarrassing even the likes of myself.

“Mark, is this all you learned in Tantal? I will be sure to pay your mentor a visit to Theosoir and make sure that you get a good fix after this spring break.”

This simple retort is effective. Now his buddies are poking fun at him, while the adults can’t help but to also relieve a few laughs.

“Well then, we should get goin’ right now. Mrs. Meske, thank you for your robes. And Mr. Stippon, I will help you with those kinds of things that you asked for!”

Besides Mr. Stippon, who is now under tight scrutiny from his wife, all of the villagers deliver their parting wishes along with bright smiles. 

Then Auntie Corinne, whose age is clearly showing, walks straight towards me through the crowd and put a warm package into my hand. From the warm and comfy feeling, it must be fresh-out-of-oven sunshine pies, I guess.

"Good child... all of you. ****, ******, take care of this boy. The same goes for you, ***."

More homeless kids have been adopted by Auntie over these years, but nature's cycle is taking a heavy toll, and her age is now chipping away on her vigor. While wrinkles appear on her face, they also engrave deeply into my own heart.

"I promise, Auntie. We will take care of him." Even my elegant partner restrains her proud attitude before this sentimental scene, but I can still grasp a faint sense of pride from her tone.

"Alright Auntie, keep the hug, or else *** can't leave till tomorrow." Like most youths, Mark fails to sense the importance of moments like this.

At least I know that Mark won't have a swell night, so I just briefly leave my thanks to Auntie, who is now teary-eyed.

The route from Fonsett to Rigitte is not far. From there, a ferry can be taken straight to Argentum at night. As the trade guild is where the Aegis’s driver rises to fame, it will be our first destination of the journey with my two companions.


	3. The Alrest of Today (Argentum)

“If you have ample gold, Goldmouth is perfect place for you, moving luxury hotel. Guild has outstanding salvagers, merchants, rumors and shady gossips. Custom officer once said he met Aegis with her driver in Lemour Inn many times. Well, who knows, meh-meh?"

Thanks to my deep pocket, we can start this travel comfortably with tolerable costs. Our lodging, unsurprisingly, is Lemour Inn. However, there is NO skimpy beauty with an emerald core crystal on her chest; only some kissy Nopon couples here.

As the most developed trade guild in Alrest, Argentum's growth largely owes to the patronage of the Aegis’s driver. It makes sense when you think about it: uncovering a former chairman's plot to conspire with Torna, and preventing an assassination attempt of the monarchs of Mor Ardain and Uraya is an unforgettable merit by itself, not to mention the massive fortune he uncovers from beneath the Cloud Sea. I also benefited from it, as my early investments into the trade guild multiplied thanks to his contributions.

Despite this, my two partners have different thoughts. They know how to use the money to enjoy themselves, but no matter how I explain the hardship of maintaining a family, they play possum.

Nowadays, our world in its current state is a far cry from the previous Alrest, for she has been blessed by the Architect and become one with "Elysium". Yet the people, nostalgic of the past, refuse to forget about it. For instance, people have not come to terms with the concept of an ocean made entirely of water, so the name "Cloud Sea" is still the name for the body of water. Different titans, where various countries and regions are on, infuse their traits into the land and form continents that more or less inherited most of the Titan's traits. These separate, and resource-rich continents no longer rotate around a set center; they instead become relatively static, which makes navigation and surveying less difficult.

Like political structures, the occupation of salvager also remains, as the people learn that the Cloud Sea of this world have much to be discovered, and its properties aren't that different from the previous Cloud Sea. If anything, the new Alrest seems ever distant from the World Tree, and there are unexplainable barriers in the way of explorers in the edges of the ocean. Some say that the other end of the ocean is where we used to be, but without the Cloud Sea. Others claim that the lost land of Morytha lies in the end.

But from my generation's perspective, it is impossible to explore those uncharted areas with the technologies we have on hand unless the remaining, decaying artifices are still around.

To conclude: we are still in Alrest, a land that has transformed into a brand new paradise.

Apparently, Argentum can attach itself to a piece of land or become an island, but being able to move freely is too important for the Trade Guild. As a result, this passive titan continues to wander on the endless sea like an enormous cruise ship.

By the way, it also seems like Uraya's theater industry has become increasingly prosperous, with Mymoma Playhouse's advertisements even reaching Goldmouth. The main attraction, of course, is the tale about the journey of the Driver of the Aegis.

But legends often fall victim to changes invented by people with ulterior motives. When I pass through some areas of Goldmouth, I notice that the nightlife here has also made some _sweet_ adjustment to the story of the Aegis. If Gramps and my other friends are here, they will be sure to leave their "gentle" comments about these _specialty industries_.

Yet, when I come across these advertisements, I can only feel the two partners' stares creeping up my back.

After some substantial suffering, I have to take refuge on the flight deck from the second day on. As for the specifics, they are _nasty_ family matters that I shall not disclose here.


	4. The Aegis and the Salvager (Argentum/Night)

“Chairmen come and gone anyway, but the tale of the Argentum salvager stays, meh-meh. On top of two legendary salvagers in history, there is the king of salvagers, who also verified by the Tantalese king, meh! Signs cast the one to Aegis’s driver, but if he can control the proud Aegis, then he must be more experienced with blades than with cylinders, meh-meh.”

Not satisfied by merely hanging out on deck and taking in the scenery, and considering that my partners are most likely gonna convert their remaining fury into energies for shopping, I use some of my connections around here and buy some cylinders at Whiteside.

For salvagers, the quality of the cylinders always dictates their findings. There is an intriguing rule for picking cylinders - the best ones are always the aged ones, but the aged ones are likely to be worthless junks. As such, middle-of-the-road salvagers tend to stay safe. Clever ones with the talent, on the other hand, will take the risk. 

I don’t think I amount to much in this field, but persistence always wins the game. Disregarding the crowd when I am back from the expedition, at least now our journey will be more comfortable for my wallet. 

“Just a lucky volff, buddies, salvager life hasn't been my life for a long time.” This is the clean-cut explanation I use to deflect the envious gaze from the surrounding.

Even with a direct transport from Argentum to Torigoth available to us, my partners and I want to experience the natural sights of Gormott, so we opt for another, slightly farther port.


	5. Gormott Welcomes you (Gormott)

"Daytime Gormott is full of energy, and it isn't just to the people who live there. Other wildlife including volffs and gogols are also finding their enjoyment under another day of sun. As a result, when you are having fun, PLEASE DO respect the will of the land. Think you can take on a thirty-feet-tall gogol? Then we sincerely advice you --- do at your convenience."

It is a rare sight to see larger wildlife in Gormott these days, so the warning signs set up by local forces are now no better than props. However, Gormott, with its unbounded wilderness, still remains a paradise for wild animals. No one knows how the Aegis and her driver arrive at Gormott; anything can happen in its lush environments. Perhaps, they are forced to land here?

My partners evidently hate traveling through these lavish, overgrown forgotten paths, so I have no choice but to only enjoy a limited view of them. For instance, I originally want to traverse the swamp to an area where a titan seems to land on, but I just can’t persuade my elegant partner, while the gentle partner looks at me with a pleading, helpless, “I don’t want to go”, baby Nopon eyes.

I think that's what they are trying to convey, or there's a piece of the puzzle that I am missing? I try my best to find similar situations in the past and catch nothing of the sort.

So...uh, well, now I have to take them up the road and try to leave this area before it is under the Cloud Sea by tomorrow midday.


	6. It's What I Do (Gormotti Forest)

Gormott's Cloud Sea follows a distinct pattern of high tides and low tides, therefore it attracts many brave swimmers. Salvagers - on the other hand - welcome lower tides, as it allows for them to have an easier time probing for treasure. Due to these two reasons, the inn schedule on the titan also follows those patterns.

As for me, I didn’t choose to salvage in such a place, for it is probably already ravaged empty by forerunning salvagers. If my two partners find me flogging a dead ardun like this, then I will be the one being flogged next. 

As we ascend the intertwining Old Ghostwood Road, it is only natural to take a breather. During our rest at Masrah Spring, my elegant partner starts chatting and proving my previously misguided judgments.

“Difficult to light a campfire here without ****, isn’t it, ***?” Eating up the last piece of pie from Auntie, my partner suddenly directs her attention towards me and questions with a seemingly innocent look.

Despite sitting between them, I fail to catch the reaction from the other partner; she stays quiet.

“Yup, **** is always the one lighting up our path, ever since.”

“Or we can say: 'The light of your life'. Right, darling?” My pretty partner shows her acuteness in such situations from time to time. I turn to her, and she tilts her head with a smile.

"That's my word! " Obviously no one is conscious of the blonde one.

"Just laugh at me as much as you like, before I narrow down to mushy words with shameless tones. " I sigh with a low voice.

"Wait and kiss." The elegant partner chuckles, "By then I should call you darling in every sentence too, shouldn't I?"

Beneath the serene sky, the most treasured and memorable moment in my life once again materializes in front of me, as my gentle partner blows to the sparks dancing on her palm. Through the gaps amidst the branches, the stars that interlace with the fervent fire shines brilliantly amongst the galaxy. Through the dazzling fragments that weave under the bright night, her smile - which brings spring to the harshest winters - blossoms in front of me.

"To our darling, will he not turn to others into the future, or else it will be trouble..."

Hmm...... Under such a situation, besides the bodies of Andromeda who are within arm's reach? I cannot find anyone else in this Alrest that dares to fancy other thoughts.


	7. Rain (Gormott/Night)

When you overlook all of the wildlife, Gormott in the evening can be rather harmonious for travelers. However, it is because of their activeness that nature can provide such a wild and vibrant Shangri-la to us. Luckily, I am experienced with both the wildlife and the travelers, so we manage to avoid dangerous locations. The journey is smooth sailing; there are no giant, tyrannic gogols attacking us, nor do we run off our legs under the moonlit nights.  
  
Tide rises, weather nosedives. Rainstorm brings the complaints of my partners. Frankly, I am more skilled in dealing with furrowed brows and spoiled acts right now, for I really don't know how many secrets a lady's smile can hide, let alone two.

Lightning flashes, thunder rumbles. Low lying areas are drowned by swelling rivers and lakes as expected. I choose a chunky tree trunk at Lascham Island to be the shelter, taking a long way around. One partner almost falls into the cloud sea, and this becomes the blasting fuse later down the road. My mood is also made worse by the endless rain, on top of having to face the aggressive one and the gentle partner, who is now without a word.

"There's always lots of rain at home! Why didn't we hear these grumbles?" I shout my rebuttals stupidly at her.

"You ask for WHY? It's a different situation! We can watch the rain together without being wet and exposing..." She pauses, and we all stop to think about the ellipsis of the angry speech.

Shortly afterward, I can feel my cheeks getting hotter, followed by the partner whose hair color resembling my embarrassment, and finally, the puzzled partner turns bright red.

"......Well then, dry out the clothes first, shall you or ...we? " The well-natured partner replies bashfully, sitting beside the lively campfire.


	8. Errands (Torigoth)

It is often said that Torigoth is a town that shines its best when immersed under the sun, and it is true. Townspeople here adore daytime, as they prefer a fresh morning full of energy. Getting off your bed before 5 AM may be mission impossible for many, but if you would like to taste the specialty - lucky dawn bread - well, you need to die hard.

Unfortunately, I have no choice but to become the magnificent one; my two partners have asked me again and again since we arrived at the town for the bread, on top of their senseless grievances to the accommodation and the lack of refreshments. Struggling with settling them down at midnight and the queuing on the first sight of dawn, I am drained for the next day. They, on the contrary, enjoy themselves happily with a day's worth of leisure strolling, while also bringing back a jillion gifts for the relatives in the village.

When I am finally about to wake up in the afternoon, they burst through the door with cavils about me (for I should have been there carrying the bags), announcing that the joyful shopping will continue in the evening. I can't help but to gloat about myself in private because the journey would have ended right here if I did not take the dive a few days before.

By the way, our dwelling is not the well-known Coedwig Inn, since it can be rather rowdy at times. Incidentally, I once come across an elegant cabin, decorated with violets at the south side of the town's windmill. The place is the home of an aging driver and his soft-spoken blade, until his oversea offsprings sell the house to me after the driver's death.

Since then, I have entrusted this lovely villa to one of my friends, for it is only a vacation home of sorts. Before I start this journey, I have mailed to the friend to inform him. As a result, it is not surprising that I find a memo with really nice handwriting on the dining table after sorting out my mind in the afternoon, and it writes:

"Your Excellency ***-***, all matters are prepared in advance of your arrival. Lila entrained masterpon to elsewhere. Please enjoy yourselves. -Lila"

It seems there is no need to visit this old friend and his courteous servant, yet a sense of uneasiness pervades and remains within me after scanning the letter.

The word entrained appears to be revised from "swept" to "disposed", and then finally to its current form.


	9. In the Crowds (Torigoth/Night)

Torigoth, a peaceful and earthly town in the heart of Gormott, enjoys her fame for all kinds of specialties: the swirling clouds, the locals and food, and the limitless, unending meadow. Precisely because of these reasons, the local's aspiration to stay autonomous can sometimes be exceedingly strong. Through these years, Torigoth gradually develops into a place where multiculturalism thrives. People from all over Alrest arrives here with a common wish; to flourish and join together with joy on this land.

Comparing to the days before, the town seems to be more active in the evening as I see, especially for the people living in Galad district, the poster child for Torigoth's inclusiveness. Despite this, one of my partners loathes the verticality, as it is easy to plunge into the cloud sea if you are absent-minded. I am fine with it, for I was a salvager once. 

In the eyes of the locals, a foreigner who is sandwiched between two beauties is definitely a frivolous playboy trapping girls during one of many romantic outings. Yet, the traditional Leftherian clothes I am wearing clashes with that idea and makes me looks like a naive countryside bum. It seems I really should apologize for this otherworldly scenery. 

It is fruitless labor to escape from the two partners' constraint, so I set about to enjoy the envy of others.

"Anyways, darling." The partner with scarlet hair stands outward, looking at a specialty kebab stand; the hawking peddler has a thick Urayan accent.

"Yes?" 

"Do you remember challenging any outsiders of the village for the past few years?"

When I fasten the purse, I notice the blonde partner stares at the seasoning on her crackling kebab with hesitation.

"Hmm... I don't think so. Just some people that used to be Indoline guards in the village."

"They didn't put up a fight at all." She opens her mouth before suspiciously taking the leap of faith. "Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!"

Ah, I should have reminded her. The well-known gimmick of the sour-spark-on-a-stick is the genuine spark dancing upon the grill to perfection veggies bursting with flavor, as its name suggests. Unsurprisingly, she glares at me and the other partner afterward, face turning bright red from the heat. This is the part I don't get: she knows that the other partner is immune to it, and it's not like I challenge her to see who can chomp it down faster.

Patting her on the shoulder, I try to mitigate the damage done. "*****, in a moment I'll get you some crab sticks, okay? And don't talk them down like that, the gua-"

"!? YOU SAID CRAB STICKS RIGHT? THE ONES MADE WITH CLOUD SEA CRABS? THEY SELL THOSE HERE?!"

Excellent. Now everyone is watching us because of her sudden excitement. I have no choice but to make my quick apologies to the passer-by and give a soft slap on her head. She is still not discouraged, but my next comment comes as a crude realization to her. 

"...Back to I was saying, the guards are still a formidable force. There aren't lots of cloud sea crabs in Gormott since it relies on Mor Ardain for it. Settle yourself to the ones made with bipedal crabs, alright?—No, I am not lying. See? There's the owner's placard." 

She glares at me with great anger, biting her lips with a flush on her cheeks.

...Maybe it's just me, but she actually looks even cuter this way, and I kinda like it...

Sadly, I can't enjoy this eventful moment for long, for there is another partner standing idle. Though she is seemingly amiable, I do not wish to get on her bad side. Sure enough, she quickly finishes the kebab and looks towards me with an awe-inspiring, although slightly scheming smile. 

In her haste, there are some red pepper flakes in the corner of her lips. If no one is in sight, I would go for plan A. Considering that this is public space after all, I take out my handkerchief and wipe her mouth. The situation is somewhat defused, but it seems like I also accidentally awaken somebody's jealousy. 

Give them an inch, and they will take a mile.

"Thanks, darling!" She replies happily and snatches my arm with the strength of Heracles or Samson. Wait, who are these two guys?

The disappointed partner latches onto the other arm with the same strength, while firing a barrage of bitter glimpses on my way.

What in titan's foot happened to these two in recent years? However, reality has no time for me to consider "why" while I am dragged around by the two ticking timed bombs right next to me.

\-----------  
According to the agreement between Mor Ardain and Uraya, Torigoth belongs to the latter recently. Passenger ships are going back to Uraya in several days, which is in our interest.


	10. Outsiders (Kingdom of Uraya)

The Kingdom of Uraya, a country with its unmatched terrain, broad lakes, distinct terraces, and paddies, is also home to abundant rainfall and dense vegetation. However, the place is so humid that the complaint of the ladies living here is not moisturization, but the trouble with drying the clothes. You can't win them all in this case, I guess.

To me, girls here are likely to use fewer cosmetics, but this opinion is totally abandoned by my partners; must be a hint from them.

Now I know what to do when we arrive at Fonsa Myma. 

It is said that the Aegis reach Uraya through rather unconventional means, and that spot is now promoted by the kingdom as one of the must-see destinations. A meticulous wharf now stands in the place of what once was the titan's head. Here, our ship will dock temporarily as a stop gap to Fonsa Myma. Many travelers decide to go ashore here and walk the rest of their trip, but my proposal to do so is promptly rejected by my partners.

"Ah yes, walking while carrying so much luggage. I think somebody just seems like a dumbass saying, 'Hey, I'm rich, and I can't wait for my trip to be ruined!'" The outspoken partner especially emphasizes the last part, as if everyone on the deck can't already hear everything from the get-go. 

"THANK YOU, ******, but can you just lower your voice? For a little bit? Miss Fortune can always fall in love with pretty boys like ME, especially in Uraya. And where does all the additional luggage that I have to carry comes from? It must come from ancient legends, doesn't it, doesn't it?!"

Luckily, securities on board only see us as boorish rustics and thus laughing it away.

"Not my fault! I don't care!" And now the dictatorial girl starts her act as she realizes the holes in her argument. Great.

"Gimme a break... ugh... Which ones are the extras that we brought from Gormott?" I turn to the reliable one and hope that she can be my ray of hope in this, but instead, I am greeted by her smile. 

"Hmmm... Not too much of it? Darling is fine with carrying it, right?" When a sensible girl is starting to muddle the water, it only proves one thing: I made the right choice by not disembarking here.

The ship's next stop is Garfont, and I'm SURE I'll mail all the damn gifts home, no matter how much the postage is.


	11. Inviting a Snub (Garfont Mercenaries)

Putting aside the illustrious mercenary group, Garfont is a self-sufficient and lovely place. Even though it attracts all kinds of people with different motivations, they by and large preserve the autonomous system in place of traditional governance. 

On top of that, if anyone is interested in ancient Nopon culture, then it would be a good choice to visit the murals of this village. I'm a stranger to all these drawings, but some old friends of mine can recognize them. By now these murals have been translated by experienced scholars, and the translations are provided on a plaque right next to the murals.

However, the two partners are often bored with such things; it seems that the giant gleaming tree standing tall at the southern part of the village is more attractive to them. Why do they like to compare their beauty to plant life? I don't get it.

"Remember? The Nopon race's history was buried before that tree for years, though they still deny it today."

My attempt at joining the conversation ends with unforgiving contempt of the two girls, and their eyes are just saying, "Well, thanks for your trouble of bringing up such a boring topic."

Maybe they would show more respect to a King of the Monsters or something else rather than me at this moment. I suddenly come to miss the disappeared friend in Torigoth that I didn't get to see. 

On a second thought, however, they seem to enjoy such spite from ladies if my memory serves... Well then, great, I can't stop myself from shuddering right now.


	12. Life Like a Moment (Garfont Mercenaries/Night)

Garfont village is the base of the mercenary group of the same name. Continuing from its legacy under the management of the charitable Vandham, it develops with an astounding pace and ultimately become one of the most distinguished mercenary groups in Alrest. Needless to say, a lot of it owes to the excellent leadership.

In usual cases, Garfont should've long lost the reputation of an otherworldly utopia after its immense growth. Nevertheless, the village has purposefully responded with restraint and avoided excessive expansion. 

Foreign travelers often choose Garfont for their guards during their stay in Uraya. Due to the petal rain season, most mercs should be on duty right now.

However, there are still many familiar faces stationing in the village. For it is impossible to avoid all of them, I have no choice but to greet them. Some of those who recognize me still hold their signature loud voices, and we seemingly become the spotlight in a second. I try to keep them quiet, but it is futile.

"Alright Boss, all right! All brothers'n sisters here're of us, yal've bloody seen most of them!"

He's right. All of them are old buddies. However, what worries me is that this familiar scene may be troublesome to my partners. Yet, the two seem to be getting along just fine. Lose my attention for one second, and they are laughing and walking away with a crowd of young girls.

"We've got'cha. Jelved! Tell the post'nd to close off tonight, nobody in - our own only!"

The wild boy who once ventured too far takes the order away cheerily.

"Jelved grows up fast and everything looks well-maintained; that's good. Ah, by the way, don't call me Boss, too polite for my comfort."

"So what's the matter, Boss? We call Lady Nia that as well, 'nd she dislikes it too."

At that moment, I find myself as if dropping into some weightless place when hearing the familiar name, but I regain consciousness in the next second.

“Ya alright, Boss? Must be tired from walking so long, just tak'a sit right here nicely. By the way, Boss's coming back tomorrow afternoon, maybe.”

"Oh, okay, I see. Appreciate it."

"Don't be like that Boss, just make yourself at home! Hey, go get Yew 'nd Ham and tell them ***'s back with ladies. We'll do a big one tonight!"

\-----------  
In the evening, the village transforms into a party ground for me and the two partners. Some new lads have no idea at first, only toasting to me for wine and dine. Yet, when the drunk pals start raving about my past, fresh faces are simply overwhelmed.

"REALLY!?? You are truly the......? Can't believe you are that young!"

"The legendary figure I used to hear in tales stands before me right now, gosh......"

"You really fought with the Paragon of Torna in the Cliffs of Morytha? How did you beat him? Mymoma hasn't renewed the show and I'm gonna diiiiiiie!"

"Lady Nia doesn't like us to talk 'bout you, but we do have secret sessions! She's not here tonight, so give us your story pl'ase! Just small parts are fine!"

On the other side, my partners seem excited, having been surrounded by girls from all backgrounds. Yet, I can't decipher the contents of their talks because of all the other noises. 

"Alllright, youse- ONE BY ONE! He CAN'T answer your question when youse just chuck 'em at him at once!" Yew barks at the newbies and desperately tries to maintain order, despite it being a fruitless mission from the start.

My past experiences have kept me away from alcohol, and under the reason of "I have to be there for those two", I narrowly escape all the toasts directed towards me. For some reason - to them, my plain description sounds like a recollection spoken by the second coming of the Hero of Torna; possibly caused by alcohol they've drunk. 

The celestial bodies hang on the sky and spill down its graces; even then, the brightness is overwhelmed by the light of the village. After such a long time, the dinner has taken its evolution. Girls are leading one group, talking out of men's reach, and their output is just like thousands of turkins being in the same damn place. On the other hand, the guy's side stays relatively quiet, with occasional questions for better understanding, as they are all deep into my story.

"...then it looked away and murmured: 'So I lost the memory of somebody, of a brave one, of an honorable one... What a shame.'

"I replied: 'Nothin' to be ashamed of, Roc. His spirit is inherited by the village, by the people here, by all of us.' "

I pause a little, then raise the mug with Jenerossi tea in hand.

"To Vandham..., to Garfont."

Yew, who is now covered in tears, and the others follow suit, with a unified, somber voice:

"To Vandham!"

"To Garfont!"

As we empty our glasses, laughter blasts from the other group coincidentally disrupted the solemn mood in here. Jelved suddenly tries to stand up, but Hamlish quietly puts him back to his place.

"I just can't... You wouldn't be happy too if you have to deal with them during these parts, Boss." A new recruit, misty-eyed, unloads his complaints to me.

"Yeah, if only Lady Nia is here, they wouldn't be so out of it... No one will dare to be like this if she's here..."

Though feinting composure on the surface, my heart just can't seem to remain steady to the mentions of her name.

"I‘m sorry, sorry for not being able to stay here." My response probably comes out as a dry, lacking mutter. 

"It's not your fault, Boss... Everyone has the right to find their own happiness, especially for a hero... like you."

"Yea, no need for the sorrys Boss... All of us understand."

"Boss, us here won't make it if we're you... We probs just giv'up halfway, let 'lone propping this place up."

As I grab another mug, I feel my very own tears as I look at the soften faces of these battle-harden mercs.

"......Thank you. Not much I can say, but - thank you - everyone."

In the midst of this, Jelved stands up, while wiping his own tears off. With a merc-grade voice, he wails. "To.... to the Boss!"

The others echo.

"To the Aegis!"

"To our eternal land!"

Mugs are raised as well as emotions, as we are engulfed in our own bubble.

\-----------  
"Sure you wanna leave right now, Boss? Not gonna wait for Lady Nia?"

"Yea... They are still-"

The next morning, I prep the lighten-up luggage, and accompany ****** to pick up the scarlet partner from an exhausted merc. According to some girls, they stay up well after midnight, yet the guys are cleared up before the clock ticks twelve. Aren't the hunks suppose to be the hectic ones? I guess part of it is my doing, as it is more intensive to concentrate on a story than being in small-talks.

"I am doing fine actually, already used to it. Say... You really plan to leave right now?" Like myself, dark circles also find its way onto the blonde partner's eyes. Wait, I am pretty sure this happened to her in Tantal once.

"Yup. The luggage is much lighter too. Nia is coming back so we can meet 'em on our way." I carry the dreaming scarlet parter with my shoulder and answer. Comparing to our infiltration in Gormott, her weight didn't change much from that time; it's my grown body that is bearing the load.

"If you say so... Bye, everyone, we can meet soon." The blonde partner waves to her new female buddies, with an unusually gentle tone in her voice. Judging from their reactions, her girls' talk must have played a big role in being so close to them after a night.

I also bid goodbye to the mercs standing guard, and apologize for not having a proper parting. Jelved, dressed up and with a serious expression back to his face, walks up to me. Someone got a good night's rest after all that crying alright.

"At least let me take you to Cobalt Cliffs, Boss." He requests with a hoarse voice. Standing by, a female merc gives him a piece of her mind. "Shut it Jel, just let them be. No one asked for a fourth wheel." 

Trying to stay calm, Jelved's face twitches. I am sorry, but the truth does hurt.

"Don't worry, I can take care of it. It's the thought that counts." I reply, hoping he can find a way out of this conversation.

Hesitating, his mouth opens and closes, but nothing comes out from it. Instead, his serious face turns into one of surprise, but when I realize what happened, it is too late.

"Hm? Why is everyone 'ere so early in the mornin'? Jel? And who's the-"

A voice that appears again after again in my dreams, familiar yet foreign, intimate yet alien, has now tapped me on my back. In a scenario like this, my heart still lies even; it's like I anticipated this. Strange, isn't it?

Carrying the barely conscious partner, I turn around and reply to the source of that voice. The words come out calm like water, as if it is an everyday thing like washing my face and brushing my teeth.

"...Hello, Nia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to write the accents is certainly a challenge, since the Japanese/Chinese script doesn't really have that aspect except for Zeke and Pandoria.


	13. The Past Like the Present (Drifting Soul)

No doubt, the young lady that stands before me is one of those champions who have gone through the fire and the flames with that young boy.

Dressed up in suitable yellow samurai-like armor, Nia doesn't conceal her recollection to that organization at all. Except for her stature, the maturing girl seems to have grown up a tiny bit in other ways through these years. Or not. 

All in all, the white tiger that stands beside Nia largely maintains the same expression as her.

"Rare guests - Mister ***, Miss **** and ******. And may I ask wh-"

Can't blame him; it would be weird for someone to straightforwardly ignore my current situation, instead of commenting on it.

Shock, hesitation, anger, confusion, annoyance; a variety of expression cycles through Nia's face in that very moment, but she eventually settles on a frown.

"...Leavin' right now?" She asks.

"...Yeah, sure." I already have a proper excuse to leave early, and now I miss the moment to say it. Come on self - gotta stick to the plan.

Still with a frown, Nia's attention turns from my face to my two partners, and drift away to a nearby spot. She then blinks and looks like so many ideas have flashed through her mind in that second.

"Oh- well then, I should lead the way for you."

Her glances quickly hover over the rest of the members. Not waiting for our inputs, she unleashes a furry of commands that put things in place.

"You guys here, go 'nd get some rest - good work. You, take those in, an' everyone else shall go back to their post. Dromarch, come wit' us."

"As you wish, my lady." 

As Dromarch lowers his head in response, everyone goes back to what they are doing without any affectation, except Jelved who is slightly stunned by the sudden change. In a few moments, the front gate is now clear with just me, the two partners, Dromarch, and Nia.

"... Thank you, Nia." The partner who is now on the left of me addresses her with an unusually considerate tone.

Her glance is now back on us, and her tightened up brow now slightly loosen up.

"Got anythin', just say it on the way there."

\---  
As if a mutual agreement is reached beforehand, our trip from Garfont to Cobalt Cliffs is one of silence.

Nia is in front of the small group, with purposefully wide steps; nevertheless, she remains at a steady pace and refuses to look back. My gaze sometimes crosses paths with the elegant partner, and sometimes with Dromarch. Even so, most of the attention lies on my tired partner and Nia's well-maintained twintail.

"I have nothing. Do as you wish." With her hands to her back, my partner's glare convey her thoughts. 

To an extent, I feel like she is ready to put me through trials and tribulations if I dare to make a wrong move. 

"Please understand, for I am unable to provide any assistance, Mister Rex." Dromarch's overly concerning looks take on an alike message, but with his specific tone.

On top of being sleep-deprived and having to carry the other partner, this short trip only looks like a field of trouble.

Yet my heart lies calmly in the face of this oncoming storm. From the moment of that fateful encounter, my heart beats vigorously, fueling this body; meanwhile, it grants courage and a sense of determination that I haven't felt for a long time.

Through my days with the architect of my renewed life, I have observed and received so many passions and experiences, while coming to terms with some of my childish thoughts. It seems to be my own hubris, but I really do have the bravery to come clean, even if it is not the correct time. There is no reason for me to be anxious about such a situation anyway. The only thing I need to do right now is to own up to this. 

After a path of light and shadow through the broad cave, we are presented with the unabridged beauty of Uraya as we arrive at Cobalt Cliffs. Due to a sudden downpour yesterday, the petal rain view is severely hindered; as such, the long stretch across the cliff is rather barren.

I holler at Nia, who is right past a man-made circular breach, far ahead of us.

"Nia, stop by the cliff over there for a while, please."

The blonde partner and Dromarch are surprised by my sudden stir, with even Nia being taken aback by it.

"Ah- ....sure." She turns around with a peeved expression - like the one she shows in my memories - yet she immediately returns to her current self. What a shame, Nia; that wouldn't escape my eyes. The keen eye I have trained myself because of the two varying partners is better than that.

"If possible, we should take a break here till noon. It was only early morning when we started, and taking **** across Eight-Rock can be dangerous - you know how slippery it can be. We all need rest anyways."

Her lips part slightly, and an honest "Yea...." is all I get from her.

My partner and Nia quickly exchange glances, and I look towards Dromarch with pride. The knowledgeable Dromarch is evidently astounded; in a loss of words, I guess?

I delicately hand the scarlet partner to my other partner, and then unpack the necessities to grab out an old blade from the underside of my backpack. I swing it a couple time; the last time I use it, it was still during our stay in Gormott to clear up the path.

"I'll go and pick up some peas and see if I can get a game or three. Dromarch, take care of them, thanks."

Putting behind the blade and the two attentive girls, I take off without getting an answer. I kinda want to take Dromarch along too since we're both not cut out for their talks, but just leaving the three girls there feels weird in some ways. My trot to find edible plants would be much easier too if Dromarch is here, but my bits of insight should be enough to pass for a decent effort. 

When I am back from the quarter-hour outing, the ladies seem to enjoy an easy time; the asleep partner's head is resting on the sitting partner, like what they always did in the previous years. Dromarch is also relaxed, sitting at the side of the cliff and gazing at the scenery. 

Unfortunately, I come up empty in wild games; having an ether cannon blade with me would be a great help, but I have none accompanying me right now.

My presence immediately dampens the rather harmonious atmosphere between the ladies. Dromarch, on the other hand, lets out a brief sigh of relief. I'll pretend I didn't see any of this then. 

"That's all?" Nia grills me on my trip at once, and the blonde partner observes while pretending to sort out the scarlet partner's ruffled hair.

I shrug and force a smile.

"Ansels took it. I have nothing to get it back down." 

She is clearly fed up with me, with a questioning "So what the hell are you, noob, or idiot?" look written all over her face, but I think she's dealing with it better than back in the village.

I stroll towards my spot beside the campfire; doesn't look like the work of the unconscious partner.

"Me. Not ever'one is like her, gotta learn somethin'."

"Well then, good job."

Dromarch slowly approaches me; I look at the partner across from me, and her lack of reactions prove Nia's claim.

Nia then holds her hand out, signing me to turn over what I have to her. I hand the bag over, and at the same time manage to catch a glimpse of her palm. Although she is still surprisingly meticulous in personal care, there are visible calluses on her weapon-wielding hand now. 

"Hm, nobody would be a better choice for this. ****** can't even put the peas into the boiler - it all eventually turns into ash." 

If it isn't for the current situation, I wouldn't dare to joke about her like this. This is suicide.

"At least I haven't tasted so bad, right?" 

The expression of the tiger is just saying "DAMN, SERIOUSLY?". Sorry, Dromarch, at least we are both serious during this.

"Well," Nia seems assured, and seems to ignore what we said while she checks the washed peas, "How much did they put 'em on you last night?"

"I have trouble remembering it for myself. **** probably got it worse. Since she stays quiet in the first place, the girls think that she's the type to talk when drunk; well, she's the opposite."

"...Just wait 'til I go back and pull 'em out, no one's comin' out of this in one piece." A biting aura emits from Nia as she puts the peas into the boiling soup. 

"And you, ***!"

As I am taking the fish jerky from Gormott out of my backpack for Dromarch, her sudden shout sends me into a spiral. Looking across, Nia is riding on a tsunami of anger, staring me with contempt, her ears visibly shaking. On the other hand, my good partner is sitting still, eyes close, and pretends that nothing is happening.

"You're a grown-up right?! And you can't ev'n take care of them?! And letting **** drank so much when you know she can't do it?!"

I am destined to be on my own in the face of that question - the partner currently in deep schadenfreude and Dromarch aren't going to help. Time to be honest.

"Alright, then let me tell YOU what happened, PLEASE. Last night, ****** downed seventeen fizzies, slept when the clock ticked one, puked once. **** got ninteen, fell asleep at three and puked three times in all. I stayed from the beginning 'til six. If you don't believe it, go and ask the sober ones; they will tell you the same thing. I'm done." 

I look at her eyes defiantly, my left hand on my chest, right hand reaching out, and give my earnest side of the story to her. The blonde partner lowers her head slightly and looks toward me, with a crimson tint on her cheeks. Dromarch... most likely forgets to chew, and is choking on a whole fish. But due to his lady's current mood and the situation, he doesn't dare to start unnecessary drama.

Nia's ears gradually relax; her aggressive attitude is softening, despite her best effort in trying to remain an angry stance. Likewise, I stare at her with the same fervor, and I know that she's close to giving up. Coincidentally, we both give up on the hostile appearance at the same time, and Dromarch happens to rescue himself while we laugh.

Yet Nia takes a sharp turn in her feelings.

"Oi, Shut it! It shoulda been obvious for you to do, not your reason!"

This time, it looks like I gotta just take the blame. I shoot a quick glance to Dromarch, who for some reason is now also part of Nia's rant. Not willing to risk further rage from his lady, his head lowers and looks at the jerky that he coughs out, staying in total silence.

The firewood cracks just in time, accompanying Nia's outburst. Eventually, Nia's scolding is interrupted by her yawn. Judging from the amount of soup in the pot, the lecture lasts about thirty minutes.

"Ugh- Fine, you're probably too big of a numbskull to get it through."

However, this period of time is apparently exhausting enough for Nia to leave her demeanor as the head of the merc group behind. She stumbles and sits back down next to the nodding ******.

"Gosh, Nia, you spent all night coming back, don't force yourself like this." I grab the wooden spoon and stir the soup to see if everything's going along fine. 

Only now, I am finally able to take a clear look at Nia. The biggest disparity from the appearance in my memories is probably her turn towards maturity and a panda eye. Seems like she really rushed her way back. Slight wrinkles are now appearing on her head; running a place like Garfont certainly isn't easy.

Dromarch comes to her aid as a comfy cushion again as soon as he realizes that she can't even sit up properly anymore because of fatigue.

"The first minute she's lecturing, now she's asleep. Must be hard for you, Dromarch."

Almost passing out as she touches Dromarch's fur, Nia nudges ****** to the side, and I have no choice but to get closer, sit right beside Dromarch and take care of the two girls.

"Ah- I will rest for a bit too, ***. **** should be close to waking up, maybe..."

"Everything seems to have calmed down, Mister ***. May I ask, are Miss ****** and **** both doing fine?" Dromarch turns to me after confirming that Nia is well taken care of.

I gently put my blonde partner on her favorite spot, while propping up the scarlet partner again with empty hands.

"****** should be ok; she can chug them down just fine. As for ****... I think it's about time when she starts..."

I have no time to explain to Dromarch; the normally self-conscious partner disregards her manners, starts sniffing, and opens her mouth.

"Hmmm... Oooooo hangover soup... Smells good... Darling knows how to make soup now... hehe..."

Dromarch is exaggeratedly startled; he squints the two signature blue eyes, gesturing that he will shelf what happens from this point on into the depths of his memory. I know we would be on the same side, Dromarch. YET if you dare to tell anyone else about any of this, you would be charred by me in person. I blink to him in the hopes of getting the message across, and then put my attention back to the drunk partner, who is going through her last phase before waking up.

"It must be a hard night, ****..."

My right arm goes around her back in hopes of holding her closer. Unexpectedly, she locks onto my right hand with an astounding speed for a drunk, then hugs the whole arm, embracing it with a certain spot.

Damn...

Putting my mind through fierce combat with impure thoughts, I try to ignore how she is able to pull that off.

"Mhmmmm... It IS a hard night... don't wanna answer weird wuestions from them... and is lonely without you staying there..."

I can no longer hide my smile; her hair is tickling my neck, at the same time her face moves closer to my cheek. By the way, my left arm is now claimed by the partner on my knee, who is also tugging on it with great strength.

"Darling..."

Place is kinda cloudy, but there are no signs of rain. The soup right in front of me is bubbling, and Dromarch is faking sleep. All the while I am locked here, unable to go anywhere. Guess I'll just talk to her for a bit.

"Yes...?"

"...Let's make our family bigger...."

She is caressing my earlobes with her tongue as she talks, with my remaining reason at its limit. I muster the kindest and purest and innocent look towards Nia and Dromarch. No reaction comes from the sleeping Nia, but Dromarch's hair is upright, visibly stressed by the situation.

"...I'm glad. Then how many should we have?"

After listening to that, she rubs her face against my shoulder like a puppy. Now her nose is right by my ear, each breath of hers seems to be seducing my most sensitive spot.

"Mhmmmm.... at least more than what you have with ******...."

I think that would even move even the Architect himself. Gosh, I am almost in tears. Am I all alone? Is there anyone that can help me? Something must be done for me right now before my impulses take over!

After sniffing some more, her uneven breath finally settles down. Before I have the opportunity to relax and sort out my thoughts, she put an end to this with something that completely annihilates the remaining fragments of reason in my brain.

"If not, doing it anytime 'nd anywhere is fine too, darling...hum..."

I've heard these words many times before, but it is still highly damaging to my senses whenever she says it.


	14. Petal Rain (Kingdom of Uraya/Night)

"I once had the fortune to observe the petal rain in Uraya. Hundreds of thousands of petals drifted along the wind, and formed what is perhaps the most breathtaking scenery in Alrest. During the same period, the Aegis's driver confessed to his lovers under a specific tree and received heartfelt responses. I am not the one to gossip, but if you were there to witness the whole ordeal, your journey in finding the love of your life will definitely be blessed by it."

The content above is an excerpt from a king that has his footsteps all over Alrest. While I can't confirm the validity of it, one thing is for certain: Uraya's petal rain is no doubt the most beautiful spectacle that I have the fortune of seeing.

Although I plan to walk to Fonsa Myma with the partners, the incident in Garfont leaves me with no other choices. The path from Garfont to Fonsa Myma is almost a whole titan's worth of walking, and the exhaustion is already seeping in. My partners are in even worse shape; frankly, it can be the end of me if I continue to be stubborn about it. Besides, the petal rain season is ending soon, and Minnet Terrace will be the best spot to experience this rare sight. 

"We will take a boat to Fonsa Myma. The Nopons there told me that Yurna has a station that we can catch the boat from."

I return to our small camp over by the tree beside the cliff, with the partners finishing the preparations.

Dromarch regards me with a bow while closely observing the sparks from the campfire. The scarlet partner, as usual, welcomes me with her warming smile. The blonde partner and Nia merely glance in my general direction.

"What's that?" The partner curling beside the fire trying to dry her skirt points to my catch.

"Fish from the terrace there. I gave some to the Nopons, and guess what? There's also something extra."

As I try to detach the hookshot on my arm, I hold my catch up by the legs, now plucked and washed, and show it to everyone. 

"An ansel?" Nia glances at it and askes.

"Yup. Bumbling thief trying to steal my catch, and I hook it when it got stuck in the mud." 

"And then, I cut it down with absolute precision - bam, just like that!" is what I would've said in a perfect world, but there isn't much to complain about this one either. 

"Very impressive, ***!"

Compared to the scarlet partner's passionate praise, Nia turns her head and responds with a light grunt. 

"You do know there's five of us here, and you only caught four." My blonde partner... is now exasperated, with a sarcastic "Seriously?" look on her face.

"They're for you four, of course, I gave them my own share." I continue on before Dromarch has a chance to speak.

The blonde partner emerges with a victorious grin as I speak, and Nia turns around again, glaring at me as if I am some sort of a monster.

"A-are you shure that this is the *** that I know...? Just what are you tryna do...?"

"Believe it or not. Amazing, right?"

Quietly pierces the fish and places them besides the fire, the scarlet partner follows up on the proud partner's comment. "Well... *** is young, and is the easy-to-shape type, after all."

I can kinda guess the bets that they wager on me now.

"Anyway, you changed a lot over the past few years, Nia."

Taking off her white stockings and crimson shoes, Nia, barefoot, now sits next to the fire. Agitated, she is waiting for me to finish my talk. 

"-More confident in your figure, better dressed, you look much nicer than before."

As the words exit my mouth, I can already envision my bleak future, facing cruel interrogations from my partners. Regardless, the thoughts are from an earnest place in my heart.

My two good partners are now feinting indifferences like I just complimented a rhinon. One silently sorts out the linings on her skirt, while the other quietly stirs the thickening soup. Dromarch facepalms, probably anticipating the worst case scenario.

Nia's face is now through and through blushed; first time I've ever seen that from her.

"Ahem... Of course, you are way better in leading now. Sorry for troubling you with Garfont, must be hard running it."

All of my reasons in my body tell me that I must tack this on and somehow move on from this, or else my flames of life would not last even ten more seconds.

"....Um.... Ah.... Um... Yea... It can be kinda hard at times..."

I notice that my partner's previously concentrated energy is being dispersed into the surroundings during Nia's directionless response. Dromarch is now bristling because of it, but the fazed Nia is ignorant to all of this.  
\---  
After a day's worth of rest, both us and Uraya's saffronia are ready. 

Cascading breezes whistle by,  
Flowing petals, azure night.  
Palettes, memories, they give birth,  
Slowly drifts back to this earth.

Amazed meh-meh voices can be heard from the nearby Nopon camps as the petals grace us with this otherworldly beauty. Standing next to the partners, I can't help but think that the biggest accomplishment of all is to see them smiling, immersing and contrasting brilliantly with the petal rain.

Now that everything has worked out nicely after my narrow escape from their fury... The petals will not poison the soup nor the fish in their stead, yeah?


End file.
